prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony/Quotes
'General' *'Morning:' "Good morning, !" *'Afternoon:' "Hi there!" *'Evening:' "Good evening!" *'Night:' "Good night." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favourite:' "Wow, can I receive Jersey Milk? Thank you. I'll cherish it!" *'Loved:' "Oh, thank you. You know what I like." *'Liked:' "Well, thank you!" *'Dislike:' "Oh, my allergies..." *'Hated:' "Sorry, don't give this again... okay?" *'Horror:' "Uh... Is this supposed to be a present? I really hate this." 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "I'm doing research on nature. It's been years of rewarding work." *'1 Heart:' "This is an interesting place, isn't it? There are so many beautiful things here! My heart flutters!" *'2 Hearts:' "I was born in a distant country. It's an old place where there are still many plant researchers." *'3 Hearts:' "I came to this village to collect various plants. Are you interested in plants?" *'4 Hearts:' "My romances never seem to last very long. They all just fizzle out at some point." *'5 Hearts:' "This is the first time I've felt this strongly about a woman... I'm at a loss for words. I feel like a tongue-tied schoolboy.♪" *'6 Hearts:' "Recently, I've been thinking... No matter where I go, or how nice it is...There is no place more exciting to be than by your side, Name." *'7 Hearts:' "Our life together begins this day. I swear to make it so that your bright smile never fades for even one instant!" *'8 Hearts:' "As soon as I finish something, there is something else I have to do. But, I still feel that life is easier than before." *'9 Hearts:' "Well... I love you.♥ I was a little scared, but I had to tell you how I feel." *'10 Hearts:' "Nothing in this world is unchanging. But some things stay forever. Like... my love for you. I want to cherish it." 'Festival' Christmas "Good morning. Today is Christmas. Will you join?" *'Yes:' "Glad you came! Meet me at Lavender Inn by 17:00. Er, not very good, isn't it?" *'No:' "I will be sad if you don't come, but I wish you would join me next year." White Day "I heard that you love desserts so I brought you one.♫ Mrs. April taught me how to bake it!" Valentine's Day "You brought a Valentine's Day present for me? I should be giving one! Thanks a bunch!♫" 'Marriage Lines' Married to the Player *'Before Wedding:' "Marriage is a wonderful thing. I can't wait." *'Expecting a Child:' "You know, some say I look like the happiest person in the world." *'After Baby's Birth:' "I gained another thing I can treasure. Name, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." *'When First Child is Grown:' "Babies seem more fragile than I originally thought. I'm afraid of breaking them." *'When Second Child is Grown:' "Oh, another child. Our lovely little one...♥" Male/Not Married to the Player *'Before Wedding:' "You are getting married, huh? This is going to be an real adventure!" *'Expecting a Child:' "A baby fills a place in your heart that you never knew was empty." *'After Baby's Birth:' "There is nothing cuter in this world than the smell of your baby's breath and gentle kisses. Congratulations on your bundle of joy." *'When First Child is Grown:' "Child Name is so cute... Almost as popular as me!" *'When Second Child is Grown:' "A child's progress isn't something you see with your eyes alone. Just wait until they start talking!" Rival Marriage Lines *'Before the Wedding Day:' "Kate and I only need each other to be happy." *'After Won is Born:' "We had a baby. It's a healthy boy. You'll come by to see him won't you? Such happy events don't happen often, so I'm enjoying them as much as I can." *'After Won Learns to Crawl:' "Our son, Won, has started to move around on his own. I can't take my eyes off of him, even for a second." *'After Won Learns to Talk:' "Won has started talking, but only knows a few words so far... Soon we will be able to have conversations!♫" *'After Won is Grown:' "It seems Won can't wait to venture out into the world. I can understand how he feels, but it still makes me kind of sad." 'Other Lines' *'Flower Jewel' **'Rejection:' "Ugh... I don't really want to tie the knot yet. I know it's beautiful, but I'm sorry..." **'Acceptance:' "You seem to be one step ahead of me. Please, let me take it from here. I want to be your partner in life. Do you feel the same? I always thought you were such an interesting person.♥ It's like you're from a different world... I thought if I didn't catch you, you'd vanish right before my eyes.♥ I want to be with you. Let's have a wedding in about one week. We'll always be together." **'Male Player:' "Hey, it's beautiful! Are you getting married? That Flower Jewel is used for proposal. You will be happy!" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "You brought your pet to see me? Good." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Oh, how cute.♥" *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations on winning the Name!♫ It's difficult to be the best of anything. It's quite an accomplishment. *'Lost a Contest:' "Boo... I was cheering for you." *'Talk too Much:' "It's time to take a photo!" Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery Quotes